Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a container for powder.
Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, a container for powder detachably mountable to an image forming apparatus body includes a discharge channel and a wall member. The discharge channel has an upper end. Powder is discharged through the discharge channel. The wall member is disposed such that a gap is formed between the wall member and the upper end of the discharge channel. A transport part that transports the powder toward the discharge channel is provided in the container.